Current organ preservation techniques typically involve hypothermic storage of the organ packed in ice along with a chemical perfusate solution. In the case of a liver transplant, tissue damage resulting from ischemia can occur when hypothermic techniques are used to preserve the liver ex vivo. The severity of these injuries can increase as a function of the length of time the organ is maintained ex-vivo. For example, continuing the liver example, typically it may be maintained ex-vivo for about seven hours before it becomes unusable for transplantation. This relatively brief time period limits the number of recipients who can be reached from a given donor site, thereby restricting the recipient pool for a harvested liver. Even within this time limit, the liver may nevertheless be significantly damaged. A significant issue is that there may not be any visible indication of the damage. Because of this, less-than-optimal organs may be transplanted, resulting in post-transplant organ dysfunction or other injuries. Thus, it is desirable to develop techniques that can extend the time during which an organ such a liver can be preserved in a healthy state ex-vivo and enable assessment capabilities. Such techniques would reduce the risk of transplantation failure and enlarge potential donor and recipient pools.